What if I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Ruby got pregnant with the Anti-Christ. Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Sinful Desire

What if Ruby got pregnant?

"It'll get easier," Ruby said.

"I just need more practice?" Sam asked skeptically, as he downed some aspirin and whiskey.

"I'm not talking about pulling demons," Ruby began. She had to tread carefully. She had been waiting for this moment since she had first met Sam. She had a mission and if she couldn't accomplish it, she would be cast into the farthest corners of Hell for all eternity. "I know losing Dean…," she trailed off, waiting to gauge Sam's response.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said. "You know what?" Where do you get off with this greeting card time heals all crap? What do you know about it?

Now was the time, Ruby decided. "I used to be human," she said as she approached Sam. "I remember what it feels like to lose someone." She kissed him.

"What are you doing?" Sam recoiled. There were lines that you just didn't cross and kissing a demon was definitely one of them.

"It's OK, Sam," Ruby soothed. Inside she was panicking. If Sam balked and sent her away, there was nowhere she would be able to hide.

"Nothing about that is OK," Sam insisted as he stalked across the room.

Ruby took hope in the fact that he didn't leave. It was now or never. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she went over towards him.

"Where do I start?" Sam asked. He should leave. This was wrong, but he wanted it. He knew that if Ruby pushed, this was going to happen.

Ruby knelt in front of him and pulled off his shirt. She decided it would be better if she didn't say anything else.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Ruby didn't answer, but pulled off her own shirt. Unable to deny himself any more, Sam grabbed her, picked her up and threw her onto the blanket he had been using to sleep on. He wished he had sprang for a hotel room. But then, he stopped thinking and let nature take over.

The Next Morning

Ruby stretched luxuriously next to Sam. She had been successful. Sam had planted his seed in her. In a few months, she would give birth to the Anti-Christ and she would be Lucifer's most favored demon.

Sam woke up and turned to see Ruby beside him. "Morning," she smiled.

"Oh no, we didn't?" Sam asked. He knew they had. He remembered. But this was bad. This was very bad.

"It's OK, Sam," Ruby said. She needed him to remain calm. "We won't do it again," she promised. They wouldn't need to.

"Promise?" Sam asked. If he had to worry about her coming on to him again he would have to send her away. He wanted to learn how to kill demons, though. He still hadn't even mastered exorcism, but Ruby had assured him he could kill demons.

"Yes, Sam. I was just trying to console you last night. You seem better today. I think you've turned a corner."

Sam realized that she was right. Having sex with Ruby last night had released something, some of the grief. He still missed Dean, but he felt like it was time to get on with his life. It's what Dean would have wanted. "Can we try again today?"

"Sure. Let's go nab us a demon," Ruby smiled as she reached for her clothes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The demon they had captured sat tied in the chair in front of them. He was rendered useless by the devil's trap painted beneath him.

"Go for it," Ruby said to Sam.

He closed his eyes and put his hand out in front of him and concentrated. He exorcised the demon easily and quickly. "I did it," he said excitedly.

Ruby wasn't surprised. The moment the Anti-Christ was planted in her womb, the father would receive extra powers. She didn't think she ought to tell him that, though. "Let's go celebrate," she said instead.

"We should start looking for Lillith," Sam countered. He had to get revenge for Dean's death. His father had spent over 20 years trying to avenge his mother, and if that's how long it took, he would avenge Dean.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You exorcised one run-of-the-mill soldier demon, I don't know if that makes you quite qualified to kill Lillith."

"What do I need to do then?" Sam asked.

"It's like anything else, you train. You exorcise some more low level demons, kill some and then try exorcising some higher ones, then we'll go after Lillith."

"Then, let's go."

"Do you want to burn yourself out before you get a chance at the boss?" Ruby asked. "We have to do this in a reasonable time frame.

"How long?" Sam asked.

"About a year," Ruby answered.

"A year?" Sam about exploded. That was way too long to wait.

Ruby curbed her anger at Sam's outburst. In a year, she, Sam and their son would be sitting on thrones. If she could just get him to relax in the meantime, that would be great. "Don't get mad at me. I know what I'm doing and I promise you, you will kill Lillith. I can guarantee you, that as long as you do everything I say, she will be dead in less than 13 months."

"Fine," Sam said taking note of the date. "If she's not, I'm taking it out on you."

"That's fine, as long as you listen to me in the meantime."

Sam considered. If Ruby was telling the truth, the time was really nothing in the grand scheme of things. If he wasn't able to kill Lillith in the specified time, he would kill Ruby and figure out how to do I ton his own. "Deal."


	2. Birth and Rebirth

"Sam, I have something to tell you," Ruby said as she and Sam were sitting on the hotel bed. She was so glad when he got over his whole abandoned warehouse phase.

"What?' Sam asked. It was a rare, totally relaxed night. Sam had just started exorcising demons without getting a nose bleed or a headache and Ruby had said that after a couple days to rest and up for the big event he could try killing one. So, tonight they were just hanging out.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when we had sex?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we're not doing that again," Sam said half-heartedly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they did. He really liked Ruby. She wasn't like other demons and there was nobody else in that body with her. So, why was it so wrong?

Ruby noticed the hesitancy in his voice and was glad of it. He might not be so mad at her news. "I'm pregnant."

"What? What will the baby be?" Sam asked.

"Half human, half demon. But it won't be evil, Sam. I'm not evil. You have demon blood in you. You're not evil. Our baby won't be evil."

"You're probably right," Sam said. How could anything from Ruby be evil? She had done nothing but help and support him since he had met her. "What will it look like?"

"Human," Ruby laughed. "But, there will be differences."

"Like what?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"The gestation period is only four months and he'll age four times as fast for the first ten years."

"Guess we'll have to home school, then," Sam said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. Of course school would be the first thing Sam thought of—well, the first thing after evil.

"You sure it won't be evil?" Sam asked as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm sure," Ruby smiled as Sam reassuringly.

3 months later

Dean opened his eyes. It was dark. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that Hell Hound coming after him. Was this Hell? It actually felt kind of cool and he was pretty sure Hell was hot. He reached in his pockets and found a lighter. He lit it to see what he could see. It looked like he was in a box. Had he been buried alive? Or had he been buried dead and resurrected? Either way, the first priority was to get out of the coffin and up into the light.

He took a deep breath and pushed up on the top of the coffin. Dirt showered down on him. He reached his hand up, hoping that this was a shallow grave. If he was six feet under he was screwed. His hand felt air. He scrabbled until he had dug a hole to climb out of. He plopped down on the ground next to the grave and inhaled sweet, sweet air.

"I want to give birth outside," he heard someone saying.

"Why?" came the response. Dean could have sworn that was Sammy's voice, but he realized he had to be wrong. It was only the one word and what would Sam be doing talking about birthing choices with someone.

"Because this is going to involve a lot of screaming and I think in the middle of nowhere is best."

"But so close to Dean's grave?" That was Sam. No doubt about it. More words to identify the voice and he mentioned his grave. What was going on?

"It will be like Dean's with us. To sanction the birth of our child, his nephew."

"I don't know that this is something he would sanction, Ruby."

Dean popped up at that. He was exhausted, but he was pretty sure he was starting to put stuff together. A demon was going to have Sam's child? Over his dead body. He shuddered at that thought. He walked towards the voices.

"I think he would love this child, half demon or not," Ruby said. Over the past few months, she had been taking advantage of Dean's absence to reshape him in Sam's mind. Lately Dean would have been agreeing with everything Ruby was telling Sam to do. Of course it helped that it was really what Sam wanted to do.

"You're an idiot, then," Dean said, as he stepped into the clearing to see Ruby lying on a blanket with her legs spread apart, apparently waiting for her baby to be born.

"Dean?" Sam asked. He couldn't have been more confused.

"Well, of course. We need a blood sacrifice of a blood relative," Ruby said. "And you're all out, so we had to raise one up first."

"What?" Sam asked. He couldn't have heard her right. Ruby wouldn't kill Dean. She had been talking him up ever since he died.

"You heard her," a little girl said coming out of the woods.

"Lillith," Dean surmised.

"And everybody calls you the stupid one."

Sam turned towards her and tried to kill her with his mind, or at least exorcise her, but he ended up falling to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Silly goose, your powers only work on black-eyed demons," Lillith said as she approached him.

"Ruby said it would work on anyone," Sam protested.

"Ruby lies a lot," Lillith said as Ruby began to scream as the labor pains began in full force.

"But your powers didn't work on me when you killed Dean," Sam argued.

"I purposely fired a harmless light at you, so you would think you were powerful. Otherwise, it would have looked odd that I didn't kill you."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Dean asked. Not that he wanted Sam dead, but it was worrying that he wasn't.

"Because we needed him to father the Anti-Christ. A human with demon's blood, mixing with a demon. Very powerful. But I forgot, I don't answer to you."

At that, a different kind of screaming began. It was the baby. "Good,now we need to kill Dean and smear his blood on the baby," Lillith said and began to approach Dean.


	3. Imprisonment

"Good,now we need to kill Dean and smear his blood on the baby," Lillith said and began to approach Dean.

"I don't think so." A man in a trench coat popped up behind Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. Whoever he was, he was pretty sure he was glad to see him, but in his experience, what turned out looking like good news, often turned to bad news, and quickly.

"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord," came the answer. Then the next thing Dean knew he was standing in Bobby's study along with the so-called angel.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, looking around.

"What in the Hell?" Bobby asked. He had been drinking a lot lately, but this was pretty insane.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said. "Where's Sam?" he asked again.

"Right where we left him, I would imagine."

"Go back and get him," Dean demanded. It went against everything he believed in to leave his brother alone with two demons.

"Your brother is an abomination. He is the father of the Anti-Christ."

"He's the what?" Bobby asked.

Dean decided to ignore Bobby for now. "So, you're going to let those demons kill him?"

"The demons won't kill him. I probably should have, but I wasn't sure I would be successful with Lillith standing right beside him, so it made more sense to get you out of there."

"Why would an angel want to save me?" Dean asked, still not believing this angel business.

"I don't care about saving you one way or the other. However, if the demons had sacrificed you and smeared your blood on the baby, it would have started the Apocalypse?"

"So, the Apocalypse is off now?" Dean asked, remembering all the talk about the baby and the father having demon blood and all that. It would take a while to get all that going again.

"It will just postpone it five years."

"Why five years?" Dean asked. "Are there more people out there like Sam?"

"No, there are two ways to start the Apocalypse, both involving the Anti-Christ. The first is the one we just averted. The second is when the Anti-Christ turns 5 (and at that point he will look like a 20-year old human) he will sacrifice his father."

"But that's Sam!" Dean cried.

"Yes, now that Sam is on to their evil plot, at least partly, they will probably take him somewhere and hold him captive until the time has come."

"We have to find him," Dean and Bobby said together.

"How?" Castiel asked.

"You're an angel, supposedly. Can't you find people?" Dean asked.

"Normally, yes. But the demon Lillith is very powerful. She can easily cloak all of them from me, from all of the angels."

"So, what do we do?" Bobby asked. Not only did he want to make sure Sam was OK, but more importantly they had to stop the Apocalypse.

"They have to perform the sacrifice in a specific place. We wait for them there," Castiel answered.

"So, we need to leave Sam with demons for five years? That is unacceptable," Dean yelled.

"I'll be back in five years," Castiel announced and disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

"So, do we believe that joker?" Bobby asked.

"I think I do, but we're going to look for Sam anyway," Dean decided.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I'm working on it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Dean and Castiel disappeared, Lillith swore. "Well, two can play that game." She transported the parents and baby and herself to an old abandoned castle in Ireland.

"A castle—fit for a Prince of Darkness," Ruby enthused.

"Yes, complete with a dungeon for his father," Lillith said. That was where Sam had ended up when they had landed there.

"Do you really think we can stay hidden here for 5 years?" Ruby asked. This was why they had wanted to go with option number one. Plus she liked Sam a lot more than Dean. She would have much rather had shed his blood than Sam's.

"Yes, we're cloaked and all the people in this town have been possessed so they can serve us," Lillith said with a smirk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

5 Years Later

"That thing's fifth birthday is tomorrow and we're nowhere," Dean lamented.

"Yeah, and that angel guy has been MIA the whole time," Bobby grumbled.

"He's in Ireland," Castiel said as he appeared in the room.

"Ireland?" Dean asked.

"Yes. We should go there now."

Without further ado, Castiel put his fingers on Dean's forehead and zapped them to Ireland. "Little warning next time." Dean wasn't sure how he felt about this guy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam woke up to the sound of the demons bringing him his breakfast. He had been marking the days off on the wall and realized he had been here almost 5 years. He hadn't seen anyone but the demons bringing him his breakfast. He had exorcised the first ones, so they had started sending down crossroads demons. Not black-eyed, not subject to his powers. He hadn't seen Ruby, or Lillith, or the "child." He remembered that Ruby had told him it would age 4 times as fast a human. So, he would be about 20 now. Weird to think of having a child that old.

It wasn't the regular demons bringing him his breakfast. It was Ruby. "Why are you keeping me alive?" Sam asked.

"Do you want to die?" Ruby asked instead of answering.

Sam sighed. "Yes." It wasn't really living being locked in a cage. This wasn't even like jail. They didn't let him out for exercise. He was doing his business in the corner and it hadn't been cleaned for five years. They gave him water to drink, but not to wash with. He thought that death would definitely be an improvement.

"Well, you'll get your wish tomorrow. I just came down to say good-bye. Do you want anything special for your last meal tonight?"

"Serioiusly?"

"Sure. We've been feeding you slop. You ought to have a treat before you die," Ruby answered.

"A bacon cheeseburger," Sam answered, but only because he had been thinking of Dean, and it hadn't seemed right to ask for a salad for a last meal.

"OK. I'll make sure you get it," Ruby said and started to leave.

"Wait," Sam said. The other demons never spoke to him. This was the first conversation he had had in five years and apparently was going to be the last. He didn't care if it was with Ruby. He wanted to prolong it.

Ruby turned back. "Yes?" She was actually sad to see Sam in such a state. She hadn't seen him since they had come here and he looked terrible. He hadn't shaved or cut his hair in five years. He'd always been shaggy, but this was beyond ridiculous. And the stench was worse than the smell of burning flesh.

"Why now? Why kill me now after all this time?"


	4. Sacrifice

"Why now? Why kill me now after all this time?"

Ruby decided what she should tell him. She didn't think it would make any difference if she told him the truth. There was nothing he could do about it. But on the other hand, if he learned that he would start the Apocalypse, and there was any way for him to kill himself before the ritual, she was pretty sure he would find it.

"We were keeping you alive in case we needed insurance against Dean. But, he's dead again, and he won't be coming back this time."

"Dean's dead? What happened?" Sam asked. He, of course, regretted the fact that he had trusted a demon and brought the Anti-Christ into the world, but more than that, he regretted the fact that he had not had a chance to ask for Dean's forgiveness for it. He knew that was pretty screwed up, but that was the way they had always been. They had been more important to each other than anything else. Sam wasn't sure if Dean had felt that way at the end, though. Not after what he had done.

"You don't want to know," Ruby said and quickly left. She was sick of thinking up lies.

Sam sank down to the cold stone floor and remembered all the good times with Dean. Any bad memories, he left out.

Dean and Cas squatted outside an old, dilapidated castle in the freezing cold, Irish night. "Are you sure he's in there?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"How are we going to get him out?" Dean asked.

"I doubt that we can. You'll have to go in and kill him before the child can."

"No. That's not the plan," Dean said, forcefully. "If you can get close enough to kill him, you can get close enough to zap him away, right?"

"I can't get in at all. The castle is protected with warding magic. Angels can't penetrate that."

"Fine. I'll go in and bust him out then," Dean said.

"If you want to try, go ahead. But if you're caught, you'll need to kill him."

"Then, I won't get caught," Dean said, unwilling to argue the point. He hadn't killed Sam when his father wanted him, hadn't killed Sam when Sam wanted him to, wouldn't kill Sam because this angel wanted him to.

He crept up to the castle, slowly. After hiding from any demon he saw coming, it was an hour before he entered the castle. He realized it was only another hour until sunrise. He had no idea during what time of the day this sacrifice was going to take place. Hopefully midnight, so he would have plenty of time. He heard two demons approaching and dove behind the stairs to hide.

"Why is the sacrifice at sunrise?" one of the demons asked.

"Because the sacrifice is going to allow Lucifer to rise, and Lucifer is the morning angel," the other responded.

As they walked out of sight, Dean repressed a groan. He had less than an hour to find Sam and get him out of here. He decided to start his search upstairs.

Lillith went down to the dungeon. "Time to wake up, Sammy," she sing-songed as she opened the cage door.

Sam got up. Lillith nodded to him to precede her. She had been afraid she would have to use physical force. One time she had used to much force with a human and accidentally killed him. That wouldn't do now. The death had to happen a certain way. But Sam no longer had any of that muscle that she remembered him having. He was gaunt and almost skeletal. Plus, his eyes were dead. There was almost no life left in them at all. Jesse, for that is what they named the boy, would be doing his father a favor by putting him out of his misery.

Sam was ushered into a room. "Lie down," Lillith instructed, pointing to the middle of a painted symbol that Sam didn't recognize. He went where instructed. He really didn't care anymore.

"So, this is my father?" Jesse asked as he came into the room.

Sam couldn't help his curiosity at this. He looked up at the 20 year old. He was the spitting image of himself at 20. "What's your name?" Sam asked. He felt like he should know his own son's name. He felt know love for him, knew that he was an evil creature, but still felt an odd sort of bond.

"Jesse."

Sam was sickened by that. It was as if they had named him after Jessica. "Why did you pick that name?" Sam asked Lillith.

"It was pre-ordained."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean had searched the upper rooms, when he realized dawn was just moments away. He heard voices and figured his best bet was to follow them.

"OK, Jesse, you must straddle him and thrust this blade into his heart," he heard a little girl saying. That must be Lillith. Of all the demons, he hated her the most because she corrupted pure, little girls.

He burst into the room, not really sure what his next move was going to be. He knew that Lillith and the Anti-Christ were in there, but didn't know if there were any other demons. He figured probably Ruby. Looking around, he saw that not only was Ruby not there, but Lillith was the only demon. "Stop," he yelled, as he saw the knife descending toward Sam.

When Sam heard his brother's voice, instinct took over. He reached up and grabbed the knife. Jesse was much stronger than him, but he was able to deflect it, and the continuing force had Jesse attempting to plunge it into the hard floor.

Lillith was about to obliterate Dean when Sam grabbed the knife out of Jesse's hand. Jesse had lost his grip on it with the strong impact of metal on stone, and Sam had taken advantage. Sam quickly plunged the blade into Jesse's stomach before he had a chance to react. Lillith turned toward the scene when she saw what was happening. "NOOOO!" she screamed.

Jesse's blood spilled onto Sam. He felt something inside of him. With the last of his strength, he concentrated and exorcised Lillith using his mental powers. When he was done, Dean ran over to him. "Sammy," he said, not sure if he was dead or not.

Sam's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Dean," he whispered. "Sor, nev me to.." he trailed off and his eyes closed.

"Sammy, Sammy," Dean yelled. He checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. He heard the other demons running in. He felt their demon death rays on him and he collapsed into a heap on top of Sam. "It's OK, Sammy," he whispered with his last breath.

Outside, Castiel pondered the irony. The sacrifice of one of them was supposed to start the Apocalypse, but instead the sacrifice of both of them stopped it. He went back to Heaven to await his next assignment and to thank the Winchesters for all they had done.

The End


End file.
